


Secret-Keeper

by counterclaw



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Background Song/Silva, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstanding, aaagh how do you write siete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterclaw/pseuds/counterclaw
Summary: Among Siete's many talents is the ability to catch Six at very inopportune moments.
Relationships: Gran/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy), Siete | Seofon & Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Secret-Keeper

“Six!” At the call of his name, Six turns and groans to himself as he sees the leader of the Eternals bearing down on him. He’s just about the last person Six wants to see right now. As he stops, waiting for Siete to catch up, Six has far too long to run through potential reasons for Siete wanting to seek him of all people out - unsurprisingly none of them particularly appealing. 

“Is there something you needed?” Six raises an eyebrow at the inconvenient interruption. He hopes it won’t take very long, whatever Siete has come to say. 

“I come in peace.” Siete raises his hands placatingly, as though Six has leveled a weapon at his throat. Six prefers it that way; it keeps the nosy swordsman out of his business. Perhaps he would’ve cared to change this perception of him, had it been anyone else he were talking to. “You dropped this, by the way.” Siete holds up a small opened box - a small, golden ring resting on a bed of crushed velvet. 

At the sight, Six bristles and immediately snatches the box from Siete, shutting it with an abrupt snap as he turns on his heel to leave. 

“You’re just gonna leave without even a thank you?” To Six’s chagrin, Siete has already caught up to him, matching his quick pace through the ship’s halls. 

“I don’t owe you anything. It’s none of your business, anyway.” Six hopes to shut down any potential conversation, but if he knows Siete, that’s not happening. He’s damn well going to try his best to keep him at arm’s length, though. There are some things better left unsaid. 

“You’re not even going to tell me who it’s for?” Siete gives him a sideways, knowing grin that leaves Six feeling as though his skin has been replaced with sandpaper and is now chafing against the layer beneath. The irritation only serves to quicken Six’s pace until he’s practically sprinting, hoping to find one of the doors that will lead him to the deck. 

Instead, in his haze of panic and annoyance, he manages to find himself at a dead end populated by nothing but the cabins of random members of the crew. Six turns, dreading the moment he makes eye contact with Siete, but it comes all too soon. The swordsman crosses his arms, a smug grin across his face as he blocks Six’s path. 

“Get out of my way.” 

“Not until you tell me who the lucky girl is. Or is it a guy?” Siete raises an eyebrow questioningly, a smile curling at the corners of his lips. “I won’t judge, either way.” 

“Get. Out. Of. My. Way.” Six repeats as he brings one foot back, assuming a combat stance to let Siete know how serious he is. Stretched taut as an elastic band between someone’s fingers, he’s about ready to throw himself past or even at Siete when the swordsman steps coolly to the side, clearing the way for him. Confused but all too familiar with how over-analyzing the situation could back him into even more of a corner, Six immediately goes for this welcome opportunity to escape before Siete’s next words can root him to the spot. Unfortunately for him, they do anyway. 

“Must be a lucky person to have you, eh? If you’re this protective over the ring, I’m sure they’ll be very happy to receive it.” Six stops dead in his tracks, caught off guard by the sincerity of Siete’s words. It’s not his typical joking Six had come to expect. The more he thinks about it, the less Six is sure what exactly he expected Siete to say. He wishes he could’ve just let him leave in silence instead of asking these questions that Six felt compelled to answer, even though he had no obligation to. 

“I’m actually on my way to return it.” Six turns, revealing the unmasked half of his face to Siete as he does. The swordsman’s face immediately falls, and once again Six is surprised by how genuinely saddened he looks. 

“I’m sorry.” Siete moves closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. For once, Six doesn’t shrug it off. 

“It’s...not like that. He...He actually p...proposed to me before I had the chance.” As he speaks, Six pulls off the glove on his right hand, revealing a similar golden band on his fourth finger, inlaid with a several small gemstones. He looks up to see Siete gazing at the ring with a sort of boyish awe. Six is sure Siete has seen rings before; he can’t for the life of him fathom any sort of reason for him being so enthralled with the one on his finger. The moment lasts a little bit too long for Six’s liking, but fortunately the second he clears his throat Siete immediately snaps out of his trance. 

“Congratulations, Six! You’re all growing up so fast; you and Song are both engaged already...” As he trails off, Siete’s eyes seem to glaze over like a parent’s would upon hearing the same news. He’s no doubt already daydreaming about the ceremonies, the towering cakes, the massive gatherings, whatever else a wedding entailed. As the leader of the Eternals, he would no doubt be present for both weddings, whenever they happened. Six makes a mental note to congratulate Song on her engagement to Silva and files it away. 

“Don’t let it get to your head.” Unsure of what else to say, Six turns to go on his way, leaving Siete standing alone in the hall. His short conversation with Siete has left him in a noticeably better mood - it’s an unfamiliar feeling, but not an unwelcome one. He does his best to shove the realization back into whatever hole it leapt from. But maybe, just maybe, talking with Siete didn’t have to be so bad. 

Siete puffs his chest out in pride, happy two of the Eternals had found solace in the company of another. In their line of work, it was rare to find friends, much less someone who would end up becoming more than that. Being one of the strongest people to roam the skies had a tendency to do more to set people apart than bring them together. 

As he watches Six go, Gran bursts in through an adjoining hallway, nearly sending Six leaping through the ceiling like a surprised cat. As the disheveled captain doubles over, panting with his hands on his knees, Six’s expression changes from shock to an uncharacteristic bashfulness. From the pocket of his jacket, he produces the small box with the ring, to Siete's surprise. 

He opens it and passes the box to Gran, who takes the ring after a few moments of recovering his composure and slides it onto his own finger so that he and Six are wearing each other’s rings. He raises his hand with a grin on his face as though showing the ring off, and Six’s visible cheek goes a pleasant red at the sight. With a warm feeling growing in his chest, Siete watches the two head off together, Gran’s arm wrapped around Six’s shoulder, the Erune’s fluffy ears flattened against his head. 

He waits for them to round the corner before he sets off in the same direction. Their voices fade away as they turn down another hallway and he turns down another, though not before casting one last glance at Six’s slowly retreating form.

Six has found his light. Perhaps, the light has found him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I've never written Siete before, so if he sounds out of character or anything that's my bad. 
> 
> The whole thing kinda ended up being an exploration of the dynamic between Six and Siete for me, so it was kinda fun to write. I'll (probably) try it again some time!


End file.
